


Прикладная психология

by allayonel, melamoryblack, Rina_aka_Angy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aka_Angy/pseuds/Rina_aka_Angy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маккой заставляет Кирка и Спока писать списки того, что им нравится друг в друге. Кирк не знает, управится ли с заданием за неделю. По крайней мере, первое время</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикладная психология

**Author's Note:**

> Фанф переведён на Летнюю Фандомную Битву от fandom Star Trek 2013  
> work was inspired by [Armchair Psychology by bigmamag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162670)

– Вы двое – старшие офицеры на этом корабле, а ведете себя как мальчишки! В этой части галактики нет другой такой парочки!  
– Прошу прощения…  
– Я не ребенок…  
– Нет, даже слышать не хочу! – сказал Маккой, затыкая пальцами уши и начиная бубнить.  
– Ну вот, и кто тут ведет себя по-детски? – поддразнил Джим. Маккой вынул пальцы, чтобы сердито ткнуть одним из них в собеседника.  
– Вы двое меня так достали, что я уже, мать вашу, по потолку бегаю! Третий раз миссия чуть не пошла коту под хвост, и все потому, что вы были заняты спором. А должны были смотреть, не подобрались ли аборигены достаточно близко, чтобы покрошить на шашлык всю вашу десантную группу!  
– Мы никак не могли предвидеть подобное развитие событий, – ровно откликнулся Спок. Джим закатил глаза, готовый продолжить здесь дискуссию, которую они начали на планете.  
– Я говорил, что что-то не чисто с их главным, но нет, ты сразу отмел мое замечание, потому что, видите ли, оно основано на чувствах. Это называется интуицией, и эта штука сегодня спасла наши задницы.  
– Напомню, капитан, что нам не пришлось бы защищаться, если бы вы смогли сдержать свою неприязнь к их вождю.  
Джим ощетинился.  
– Ага, я должен был сидеть с постным лицом, пока этот урод бьет собственную жену?  
– Культурные особенности различаются…  
– ХВАТИТ! – рявкнул Маккой. Джим и Спок замолчали оба, уставившись на пылающее от гнева лицо доктора. Джим слегка отодвинулся, заметив в глазах Маккоя знакомый свет, означавший: «Черт с ним, с гипоспрем. Я вас судном вырублю, если не будете слушать».  
– Если не хотите, чтобы я отправил на вас рапорт в Штаб, вы прекратите это безобразие. Уже два месяца с начала миссии, а вы только и делаете, что поднимаете мне давление.  
Маккой вышел, и Джим уже начал надеяться, что ему, как обычно, подфартило, как доктор вернулся с двумя тонкими паддами и протянул их Джиму и Споку.  
– Мама заставила меня и двоюродного брата проделать подобное, когда мы разломали качели, пытаясь перетянуть их каждый в свою сторону. Каждую неделю будете писать по десять вещей, которые вам нравятся друг в друге. Я не стану это читать, пока вы не доведете меня снова, или я не решу, что вы жульничаете и ничего не делаете, – в этот момент он уставился на Джима, ясно показывая, что вот ему бы он не доверял в таком вопросе. – Эти падды запрограммированы стирать негативную лексику, так что я узнаю, если вы напишете «А Спок может идти в задницу» или «Капитан крайне безрассуден и безответственен».  
– Вы не можете приказать нам подобное, – уверенно сказал Спок, с неприязнью глядя на падд, словно тот не подходил к его униформе. Зануда.  
– Нет, но я могу доложить о вашем поведении, и это будет отмечено в ваших личных делах, а потом отдел внутренних расследований пришлет кого-нибудь на корабль. Одного из вас, а может и обоих, могут перевести.  
Доктор вздохнул свободнее, когда Спок выпрямился и произнес: «Хорошо», развернулся на каблуках и прошествовал на выход.  
– Джим, – начал Маккой, злость которого мгновенно улетучилась, – отнесись к этому серьезно. Вы хорошая команда, когда не пытаетесь перегрызть друг другу глотки.

* 

Первая неделя прошла адски. Джиму удалось написать только три положительных замечания о Споке:

_1\. Иногда он затыкается._

_2\. У него есть Ухура, так что ему есть чем заняться._

_3\. Он хорошо исполняет свои обязанности._

Остальные семь линий так и остались пустыми, похожие на дверной проем, ведущий на крутой обрыв, откуда так просто навернуться. Спок раздражал Джима, вечно критиковал и постоянно был готов давать советы, как тому следует исполнять свои обязанности. Попытки придумать что-нибудь, что не начиналось бы со «Спок – козел», приносили головную боль. К концу недели оставшиеся строчки были забиты всякой ерундой, какую он только смог придумать.

_4\. Он регулярно моется._

_5\. Я сегодня его не видел, так что, по сути, он сделал мне день._

_6\. Он пунктуальный._

_7\. Он чуть не перелетел через ограждение на мостике, было смешно._

_8\. Его еда не пахнет в столовой, потому что она такая же «умеренная», как он сам._

_9\. У него короткое и симпатичное имя._

_10\. Мне не приходится иметь с ним дело после вахты._

Джим закрыл программу и спрятал лицо в ладонях, размышляя, как, черт побери, он сможет набрать еще один лист, когда все блестящие идеи уже использованы.

*

На следующей неделе Джим поймал себя на том, что наблюдает за Споком, пытаясь обнаружить что-нибудь положительное, любую мелочь, даже такую, вроде «у него аккуратно подстрижены ногти», – отлично, первый пункт готов. Джим записал его, сидя в капитанском кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, расслабленный и уверенный в себе.  
– Капитан, могу я поговорить с вами один на один? – спросил его из-за спины Спок. Что ж, столь прекрасный момент не мог длиться вечно.  
– Ну, конечно, мистер Спок. – Джим повернулся, ощущая, как поддельная искренность почти льется у него изо рта. Через минуту они были в зале для совещаний, и Спок начал старую песню, не успела дверь закрыться.  
– Я не согласен с мерами, которые мы предпринимаем против колонии Омри Ален, – сказал он. – Колонисты имеют полное право просить защиты у Федерации.  
Джим покачал головой.  
– Все их права закончились, когда они узаконили рабство коренного населения.  
– Как бы вы ни относились к моральным устоям колонии, их жизни – часть нашей ответственности, и им нужны припасы.  
Джим сжался внутри. Что этот испорченный богатенький мальчик знает о крайней необходимости? Как бы там ни было, когда беда случилась с Вулканом два месяца назад, на экстренный вызов немедленно отправились все доступные корабли. Спок был не в состоянии понять, что это такое — колония, которая действительно нуждается в припасах, в еде, для того, чтобы выжить, а Звездный флот медлит неделями, решая политические вопросы.  
– Грузы, которые им нужны, не такие уж необходимые. Мы доставляем в колонию мебель и свежие припасы. В основном мы отправляем им корзины с фруктами и кресла, чтобы они вольготно в них рассиживались, пока местное население будет рвать жилы, пытаясь прокормить эти привилегированные задницы.  
– Я подчеркиваю необходимость мирного разрешения ситуации. Уже были прецеденты, когда колония выступала против Федерации, вступив в союз с другой значительной силой.  
– А я подчеркиваю, что стоит им взять нас на слабо — и они никогда не изменят свои убеждения. Рабство запрещено законами Федерации, и мы не будем просто сидеть сложа руки, пока кто-то нарушает закон.  
– Я остаюсь при своей точке зрения, – официально заявил Спок с лицом, напоминающим стену, сделанную изо льда.  
– Отлично, это твое дело. Знаешь, что я скажу? Давай не будем спорить и найдём компромисс. Пускай принятое решение будет целиком на моей совести. Можешь записать в отчет, что ты был против моего приказа, и в случае провала миссии ты прикроешь свою задницу, а если все пройдет успешно – сможешь удалить эту запись, а я постараюсь не ткнуть тебя в неё лицом.  
Спок сомневался.  
– Нет. Несмотря на расхождения во мнениях, вышестоящим офицером являетесь вы, и я должен следовать вашим приказам.  
– Это не диктатура, Спок. Ты же знаешь, что не обязан. В действительности, в Уставе Звездного Флота есть целый раздел, как раз регулирующий такие случаи, когда не обязательно следовать распоряжениям.  
– Я осведомлен об этом, капитан. Прошу меня извинить.  
Спок покинул комнату. Мда.

_2\. Спок верный._

*  
Когда третья неделя перевалила за середину, вулканец пришел в его каюту. Любопытный поступок, потому что вообще-то Спок никогда раньше не заходил в комнату Джима. Они избегали компании друг друга в свободное от вахты время, но сейчас возникла необходимость собраться и обсудить дела в нейтральной обстановке. Джим впустил его, сожалея, что не прибрался тут хоть немного, но Спок, похоже, просто не обратил внимания на брошенную на кровати скомканную одежду или на постепенно остывающие остатки ужина на столе.  
– Я спросил доктора Маккоя, можно ли считать наше задание выполненным. Он заявил, что мой отец никогда не женился на моей матери и подтвердил, что этот проект, несомненно, продолжается.  
Джим усмехнулся, переведя для себя это как «размечтался, остроухий ублюдок».  
– Будем знать.  
– Я нахожу затруднительным добавить новые пункты в мой список.  
Джим прижал руку к сердцу в театральном жесте.  
– Как это – не можешь? Я считал, что ты вполне мог бы написать обо мне сотни и сотни прекрасных фактов.  
Спок просто посмотрел на него. Удивительно, как один лишь угол поднятой брови может выразить целую гамму эмоций. Сейчас бровь говорила, к примеру, «не слишком-то впечатляюще».  
– Я предлагаю облегчить задачу нам обоим. Давайте обменяемся положительными чертами и подробностями нашей жизни, и каждый из нас запишет их, так мы сможем ускорить процесс.  
– Так значит, ты хочешь смошенничать.  
– Я не стал бы использовать это слово…  
– То есть, ты согласен, что мошенничество находится за рамками понятий «черное» и «белое»?  
Спок одарил его испепеляющим взглядом, на который Джим только улыбнулся, крайне довольный собой. План и правда был не так уж плох. Это могло бы сэкономить им время и силы, к тому же, Джиму было любопытно, что же Спок назовет как свои положительные качества.  
– Договорились. Тогда я начну первым, – объявил Джим, и Спок взял стилус падда, готовый записывать, словно в старшей школе. – Я хорош в постели.  
– Если вы не собираетесь отнестись к задаче серьезно…  
– А кто тут шутит? Я и правда хорош в постели.  
– Я не имею никакого желания проверять данное утверждение, опрашивая череду ваших бывших любовников, и потому считаю это утверждение неподходящим.  
– Эй! – обиженно сказал Джим. – Ты меня словно шлюхой назвал. Я в шоке просто.  
– Предлагаю продолжить, и на этот раз начну я. Я свободно разговариваю на одиннадцати языках.  
Джим записал это как «У Спока талантливый язык» и пожевал нижнюю губу. Конечно, расточать прекрасности о себе было легко, когда он просто дурачился. В действительности же Джим не очень-то спешил расхваливать свои положительные черты, потому что не смог бы назвать те, что стоили бы упоминания. Он был обычным человеком, все его достижения во время учебы легко можно было найти в сети, в остальном же ему было мало чем похвастаться дома.  
– Так, положительные качества. Я люблю скалолазание, – сказал Джим неуверенно, чувствуя себя словно на «скоростном свидании».  
– Об этом не упоминается в официальных записях, – заметил Спок. По-видимому, ему тоже нелегко давалось составление списка, раз пришлось лезть в сеть за идеями.  
– Ну, думаю, это значит, что я люблю природу. Это же хорошо, да?  
– Альпинизм – опасное занятие. Должен заметить, что я не понимаю желания лезть на скалы и добровольно подвергать себя травмам или смертельному риску исключительно из спортивного интереса.  
– Ты серьезно этого не одобряешь? Что, правда? – воскликнул Джим с недоверием. – Тогда мы зря тратим время, если ты не видишь смысла в том, чем мне нравится заниматься. Значит, нам просто стоит попросить у Боунса прощения и решить, кто из нас переведётся. И уверен, что это буду не я, потому что этот корабль – мой.  
– Моё недовольство одним из аспектов альпинизма не указывает на то, что я рассматриваю данное занятие как негативное. Скалолазание – отличная физическая активность, дающая людям значительное количество уверенности в себе и удовлетворение от предпринятых попыток и достигнутого успеха.  
Смягчившись, Джим махнул вулканцу.  
– Отлично, порази меня чем-нибудь, чего я не нашел бы в официальных записях.  
Спок, как и ожидалось, задумался на минуту. Но ведь не состоял же он целиком из фактов и деталей, находящихся в общем доступе!  
– Я шахматный гроссмейстер.  
Джим слегка подался вперед от любопытства.  
– И я играю в шахматы. То есть, я никогда не входил в шахматный клуб и большую часть времени я играю с компьютером в качестве противника, но эй, уже что-то общее. Так тебе нравятся шахматы, или мне в третий раз придется написать: «Он умный и, должно быть, знает обо всём во вселенной»?  
– Я получаю от игры удовольствие, – ответил Спок. – Может, мы сможем как-нибудь сыграть партию.  
– Было бы здорово.  
Тут глаза Джима расширились во внезапном осознании – у них получалось! У них не только обнаружился общий интерес, но это ещё и было чем-то, что обещало стать еще одной ступенькой к взаимопониманию между ними.  
– Ваша очередь, – напомнил ему Спок.  
– Хорошо. Любимая книга?

 

*

Третья и четвертая недели прошли куда лучше. Джим внезапно понял гениальность плана Маккоя. Раздумья и поиски хороших качеств Спока как минимум десять раз в неделю сместили внимание с его отрицательных качеств. Поставленная задача заставляла их взаимодействовать, и Джим задумался, не удалось бы им решить все проблемы с самого начала, если бы их просто заперли вместе в каюте на недельку? Теперь список было составлять куда легче, способствовало этому и то, что он предпочитал проводить свободное время за своим новым хобби – выигрывая у Спока в шахматы.  
Они оба были удивлены, когда Джим одержал победу в первой игре, и с этого момента в большинстве случаев выигрывал именно он (78,2 процента всех партий, как сообщил ему Спок). Девятым пунктом на третьей неделе стало утверждение «Спок умеет достойно проигрывать». Четвертая неделя ознаменовалась переломным «У Спока забавное чувство юмора» после того, как тот ответил на искреннее Чеховское «Это была просто маленькая шутка, сэр» – «Чрезвычайно маленькая, энсин». К пятой неделе Джим без труда заполнял положенные десять пунктов за день, освобождая себе время на всю последующую неделю.  
А на шестой неделе обозначилась проблема. Джим умирал на мостике со скуки, дочерчивая линии наполовину заполненного списка, когда краем глаза посмотрел на склонившегося над сканерами Спока и подумал: «Черт, до чего классная задница». Он застыл и выронил падд из рук, вынужденный затем смущенно лезть под кресло и поднимать его под прицелом дюжины заинтересованных взглядов. Какого дьявола это вообще влетело в его голову? Отбросив в сторону эти мысли, Джим попытался закончить список, но внезапно все пустые строчки оказались заполнены в его воображении заметками вроде «у него ноги, словно у газели» и «Спок отлично смотрится в обтягивающих штанах». Джим отложил падд и попытался сконцентрироваться на чем-нибудь другом, в чем потерпел сокрушительное поражение.

Это было похоже на прорыв плотины, откуда хлынул поток жидкого секса. Даже после завершения недельного списка Джим не мог перестать думать о классном теле Спока и том факте, что не возражал бы отдать главную роль вулканцу. Хорошо, что Спок был занят, потому что, представляя, как Спок седлает его бёдра прямо в капитанском кресле, Джим испытывал вину. Только это и удерживало его от постоянного прокручивания этой сцены в мыслях.  
На седьмой неделе Кирк почувствовал себя ещё более неловко, потому что Спок и Ухура расстались. Никогда в своей жизни он столько не мастурбировал.  
Восьмая неделя должна была быть последней. Маккой лично навестил Джима и сказал, как он гордится своим капитаном (ну, ладно, он сказал, чтобы они уже к чёрту перестали болтать и занялись делом). Технически, Маккой не требовал от Джима завершения списка на эту неделю, но Кирк сам хотел закончить его, потому что он к нему как будто привязался. Благодаря этим самым спискам они со Споком стали друзьями, и, несмотря на сексуальную неудовлетворённость, которую они вызвали у капитана, он вынужден был допустить, что задолжал Маккою стаканчик… или даже дюжину.

Первый и последний списки отличались друг от друга, как день и ночь.

_1\. Он чертовски умён, даже по вулканским стандартам._

_2\. Он преданный до крайности, как идиот, жертвует собой ради всех вокруг, но я могу доверять ему, хотя раньше не доверял никому._

_3\. Он не лжёт и не приукрашивает факты, поэтому я всегда знаю реальное положение дел._

_4\. Он может взять и сочинить просто из головы самую прекрасную музыку, которую я только слышал._

_5\. Он всегда прикроет мне спину._

_6\. Он пытается сделать вид, что не испытывает эмоций, но только дайте ему какое-нибудь неизвестное растение, и он начнёт над ним лепетать с горящими глазами, словно ребёнок, который узнал, что в подвале его дома есть магазин бесплатных сладостей._

_7\. Время от времени он уходит в увольнительные вместе со мной, хотя и говорит, что увольнительные – абсолютно нецелесообразное времяпрепровождение для вулканца._

_8\. Он ежедневно работает рядом со своей бывшей девушкой, и между ними нет никакого напряжения._

_9\. Он в самом деле укрыл меня одеялом, когда я, до смерти уставший, отрубился после длинной миссии._

_10._

Джим начал уже писать «он прекрасен», но выронил стилус, когда ему в голову пришла одна мысль. Кирк уже привык испытывать постоянное влечение к своему первому помощнику и другу, потому что это было относительно безопасно, а он просто человек, но это было что-то абсолютно другое. Осознание ударило Джима:

Он любил Спока.

Он проклял себя за желание закончить чёртов список, закрыл его и ушёл полежать в темноте, не пытаясь уснуть.

 

*

Джим продолжал размышлять о том, как развивались их отношения всё это время. На двенадцатой неделе они оказались в комнате Спока за игрой в шахматы. В особенно напряженный момент игры их прервали вызовом из лаборатории, где срочно нужна была помощь Спока. Джим предложил сыграть в другой раз, но вулканец заверил его, что это займёт всего несколько минут, и оставил капитана одного в своей комнате.  
Стоило Споку выйти, как Джим тут же вскочил на ноги и, чувствуя себя жалким, начал рассматривать всё вокруг, как томящийся от любви подросток. Он пробежался пальцами по арфе, осмотрел подставку с благовониями, вдохнув экзотические ароматы, и попытался представить, как изменится запах, если смешается с ароматом секса. Когда Джим повернулся к кровати Спока, чтобы устроиться поудобнее и уплыть в долину мечтаний, он зацепил бедром стеллаж с книгами, и с него с грохотом попадали вещи. Одной из них был падд, идентичный тому, что дал ему Маккой, в котором был список Спока. Любопытство одержало верх, и Джим сел на кровать, собираясь прочитать только первые пару листов, потому что это должно было быть очень занимательно и вряд ли содержало слишком личную информацию.

Джим посмеялся над парой пунктов из списка.

_1\. Капитан Кирк выдыхает диоксид углерода, который необходим для дыхания растений с Земли._

_4\. Капитан Кирк развлекает друзей._

_7\. Капитан Кирк не был сегодня нелогичен._

Тихо посмеиваясь, Джим задал поиск по слову «нелогичный», ему было интересно, сколько раз оно всплывёт в документе. Следующее совпадение было на третьей неделе: «Капитан получает удовольствие от нелогичных занятий, но может представить их заслуживающими одобрения, на что не каждый способен». Должно быть это написано после дискуссии об альпинизме. Далее слово встречалось на шестой неделе: «Было не логичным с моей стороны думать, что капитан не доверит мне выполнять его приказы, в то время как он не раз доказал, что является честной и заслуживающей доверия личностью». У Джима потеплело на сердце. Итак, Спок тоже доверял ему. Это, наверное, было написано, когда Кирк приказал Споку оставаться на корабле, а сам занялся опасной ситуацией со спасением заложников. Он настаивал, что вести переговоры с террористами-параноиками будет сложно и одному из них, не говоря уже о том, что неизвестно, сколько лжи понадобится придумать, чтобы уболтать известных убийц. 

Последнее «нелогично» относилось к заключительному списку, и Джим улыбнулся, осознав, что Спок был таким же странным, как он сам, завершив задание списком, который от них не требовался. Он почти отказался от идеи прочесть его, потому что это могло быть довольно личным, но соблазн оказался слишком велик, и он готов был побиться об заклад, что в списке не было ничего, доселе ему неизвестного.

 _10\. Джим вынуждает меня поступать нелогично, подстрекает меня идти против учений Вулкана, но ради его рук я готов повернуться спиной ко всему этому._

Джим уставился на запись, испытывая желание протереть глаза, чтобы убедиться в её реальности. Его руки? Неужели это значит…

Конечно, именно в этот момент вернулся Спок. Он бросил взгляд сначала на падд, потом на смущённое выражение лица капитана, и быстро сопоставил их.

– Это вмешательство в моё личное пространство, – почти зло сказал Спок. 

Джим механически опустил падд, собираясь выдать уверенную ложь, что он прочитал только первые пару списков, а потом внимательнее взглянул на вулканца. Спок позеленел, будто был смущён. Он старался не встретиться глазами с Джимом, и сейчас, после недолгого раздумья, Кирк понял, что злость было неверным словом. Паника подходила больше.  
Капитан встал и отбросил падд на кровать позади себя. Спок, неправильно расценив жест и серьёзное выражение лица Джима, выпрямился во весь рост, готовясь к тому, что получит удар в лицо.  
Вместо этого Джим шагнул прямо к Споку и поцеловал его. Спок мгновенно расслабился, губы смягчились, и с них сорвался облегчённый вздох. Кирк отстранился от губ вулканца и тепло прошептал Споку в ухо:  
– Ты собираешься написать жалобу на моё плохое поведение?  
Спок задрожал.  
– Я… думаю, что в данном случае возможна компенсация.

Чуть позже Джим добавит одиннадцатым пунктом ещё одну запись. Просто ради забавы.

_11\. Спок великолепен в постели._


End file.
